Come back to me
by Urbanchick
Summary: Maria didnt leave with the pod squad at the end of graduation. Maria gets in trouble, will Michael come back to save her?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Ok I don't owe about Roswell or anything except the story line (  
  
Summery: Maria is in danger, will Michael come back and save her?  
  
All right, this is set after Graduation and also Maria didn't go with the aliens and stuff. She stayed with Jesse. This is my first fanfiction, so it is bad, and the story will get better, with a little bit of action. And hi Jasna, see I put ya in (. Oh and leave feedback for me. I wanna see what you all think of it. Thank you (  
  
Maria and Jesse stood side by side, watching the VW van disappearing into the distance. Maria shivered, wrapping her arms around in her in an attempt to get warm. He was gone, leaving her all alone. Silent tears fell down her face as she watched him leave her life forever.  
  
*Flash*  
  
"I'm not going back, my future's here"  
  
"Maria. think about what you're saying  
  
"I have, Michael, and this is my choice. This is what I want"  
  
"No you're not going, I'm not going to let you, and I don't want you to come. You will only be an annoyce, something we don't need.  
  
*End Flash*  
  
Maria stood staring into the distance, to where ever the van would be going. What Michael had said had hurt beyond belief, she was so shocked and hurt, it wasn't until it was too late that she figured out he didn't mean it. She could feel his pain. She could feel every emotion he was feeling. Maria started sobbing aloud and fell to her knees. She couldn't believe she had let him get away so easy, her one true love. No one could replace him. She vaguely felt someone tugging on her elbow. She turned and faced Jesse. She had completely forgotten he was there, Maria could tell he was hurting just as much as she was. Jesse knelt down so he was level with Maria and held her in a tight embrace. They stayed like that silently for ages.  
Michael sat silently in the van, the way Maria looked, after he said the horrible thing to her, just wouldn't go away. The shocked and absolutely hurt look on her face made his heart break in millions of pieces. All he wanted to do was kiss her sorrows away, taking everything he said back. But he couldn't, it was for her own good. She wouldn't have been in danger if she came with him. He didn't want anything to happen to her. He loved her too much, that's why he had to be a stonewall, Michael Stonewall Guerin. Maria's emotions hit him with such a force he wasn't ready for it. The hurt, pain, love and angry were so powerful they knocked him off his seat. They overwhelmed him. So this is what I made Maria feel like. Michael fought to keep the sob down in his throat. He couldn't let her get to him. He had to protect her, she would never been safe with him, she needed a life, something, he couldn't provide for her. Michael took a deep breath, trying to force her emotions into the back of his mind, leaning back against the cold hard metal he fell into a restless sleep. A dream haunted by Maria. 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, thanks to the people who left feedback :D That was really cool ( And I made more paragraphs thingies so it is easier for you to read, I'm not very good at writing thrilling kinda bits, but it will get better I promise  
"Maria, get up now!" Amy Deluca yelled into her daughter's bedroom.  
  
"No! Go away" came the reply  
  
"You are getting up and going outside, even if I have to drag you kicking and screaming. You have been moping around the house for 3 weeks, not even around the house. Just in your bedroom and no daughter of mine is going to become a hermit."  
  
Maria groaned, dragging herself out of bed. She knew there was no way she was going to win this fight. Her mum was even more stubborn than Maria.  
  
It had been 3 weeks since Michael left and yet the pain felt just the same. Every night she would cry herself to sleep, then dream of him coming and taking her off into the sunset. But of course that would never happen, she just missed him so much.  
Amy Deluca was getting more and more worried about her daughter. Sure she had suffered a broken heart, but by now shouldn't she start to become more like her old self. Even the mysterious sparkle in Maria's green eyes had disappeared.  
  
'I will kill Michael if I ever see him again!' Amy thought angrily. 'No one can do this to my daughter and get away with it.'  
  
Amy smiled as she saw Maria come into the kitchen. But the smile quickly disappeared when she saw her face. Her eyes were puffy and red and her face was blotchy, it looked like she had been crying for weeks, which she had.  
  
"Honey I could you please run this parcel to the post office?" Amy asked  
  
"Yeah, whatever" Maria mumbled back.  
  
"Good, well I have to get to work, and could you please try to look more happy, it's not the end of the world you know."  
  
And with that Amy left. Maria, standing alone in the kitchen, broke down and started sobbing silently again.  
  
Maria blinked a few times, trying to make her eyes adjust to the bright sun outside. She had decided to walk to the post office, the Jetta held too much memories of her and Michael.  
  
Before she knew it, she was at the park. It looked so cheery and peaceful. She noticed a familiar looking figure, sitting at one of the park benches, bent over something.  
  
"Hey" Maria said as she sat down next to Jesse  
  
"Maria, the stamp says Los Angeles. That's were they are, well were. They wouldn't be very far away from there anyhow. It was posted 3 days ago. 3 days!"  
  
"Slow down, slow down. What are you talking about? A stamp on what?"  
  
"I got a letter from Isabel today. It's from Los Angeles. That's were they are."  
  
This was said in a matter of seconds. Jesse was so excited, his eyes blazed with it and he was talking in one breath.  
  
"Oh my god! How are they, is Michael alright?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah they are all fine, Maria I'm going to find them."  
  
"I'm going too, but we have to plan this out. The FBI agents have been following us since they left."  
  
Maria couldn't believe her luck, she was going to see Michael again, she knew it, she could feel it. They spent an hour coming up with the perfect plan to throw the FBI agents off.  
Maria rushed home, she had to pack. She turned into the side street she rarely used. It cut about 2 minuets off her trip, but it was so spooky she never went near it. Maria neared the end of the alley, when someone stepped in front of her.  
  
"Are you Maria Deluca?" "Who are you?"  
  
"I ask the question here, and I know you are Maria Deluca, I have seen your picture."  
  
Maria's heart beat a million miles an hour. "I think your mistaken me for someone else, I'm not Maria Deluca."  
  
"Someone should have taught you to lie kiddo"  
  
Maria started to back up slowly, breath Maria, breath, she told herself.  
  
"Sorry hun, you aren't getting away that easily."  
  
Maria was just about to bolt, when she felt pain all down her neck, someone was drugging her. Maria opened her eyes in horror, just before she blanked out. 


	3. Chapter 3

Hi! Thanks for all your reviews. Sorry it took awhile to update well here is chapter 3. I hope you enjoy it. Oh and review good or bad, I like to hear what you honestly think and sorry its not very good :P  
  
Maria groaned, slowly opening her eyes. Her head hurt like hell, as if she had an extremely bad hang over.  
  
"Ria" she heard someone whisper softly.  
  
Slowly she took in her surroundings. She was in what appeared to be a prison cell, the floor walls and roof were thick cement and the only way out was a heavy metal door opposite. There was also a single tiny window, the size of a basketball, high up the wall.  
  
"Oh my god" she thought panicky as everything that happened the night before came flooding back. "Oh my god, oh my god let me out of here" she screamed. She threw herself at the door pounding hopelessly.  
  
"Maria, Maria" someone said as they grabbed her arm turning her around.  
  
Standing in front of her was Jesse, his left eye was swollen shut, and a large gash was across his cheek.  
  
"Jesse, Jesse!" Maria sobbed throwing herself into his arms. "Oh my god where are we? Want do they want with us?"  
  
"Ria it's ok, it's going to be ok" he said soothingly, trying desperately to calm her down.  
  
"Ria you have to listen to me ok? These people, they are the FBI they know we have received a letter from them. The FBI wants to know where the letter was sent from."  
  
"Jesse, no we cant tell them, they will find them if we do"  
  
"I know that, that's why we have to have an agreement. No matter what they do to either of us, we wont tell them ok? We cant, you know what they would do to Michael, Max, Isabel even Liz"  
  
Maria heard the tremble in his voice, she knew exactly what he was thinking. What are they going to do to us? "I wont tell them anything, I wont" Maria said trying to disguise the evident fear in her voice.  
  
She was scared, that was an understatement, she was petrified. She was having difficulty trying to sallow the bile that was rising in her throat. All that was going through her head was the image of max in the white room.  
  
Maria heard creaking in the corner of the room. She spun around. The heavy metal door was slowly opening. Jesse placed himself protectively in front of Maria.  
  
A man in his early 30's came in. He had short blond hair, grey unkind eyes and what appeared a scar down the middle of his neck. "Ah Maria your up" He said sweetly, making Maria want to puke. "Let me introduce myself, I am Agent Duncan, and I hear you have had a little contact, with your alien friends, what do you call them? Ah yes the pod squad"  
  
"Piss off you freak, we have no idea what you are talking about" Jesse spat out angrily.  
  
"Now, now calm down, Jesse, May I call you Jesse?" "Go to hell"  
  
"I just want to ask you a couple of questions. Now we can do this the easy way or the fun way. You can choose."  
  
Maria moved from behind Jesse. "We can' tell you things we don't know."  
  
"Why Maria, we know for fact that you have received mail from where they are from, so I am going to ask you one more time, where are they?:  
  
"We aren't going to tell you anything."  
  
"Fine, fine, you give me no other options. Rob, Chris, May you please escort Miss Deluca to the wing please?"  
  
Two bulky army men, one with brown hair and another with blonde, came in and grabbed Maria roughly on each arm. "No wait, where are you taking her? Let her go." Jesse screamed as both Jesse and Maria struggled with the guards. The browned headed guard turned around and punched Jesse squarely in the jaw and he toppled over.  
  
"Wait, No, no let me go!" Maria screamed and kicked while they dragged her out of the room.  
  
The guards dragged Maria down a cement corridor to another heavy metal door, opening it; they threw her in and slammed the door shut behind her.  
  
Maria picked herself up off the ground and looked around. She started shaking uncontrollably. "Oh my god! I'm in the white room!" 


	4. Chapter 4

Wow its taken me ages to write a new chapter! I am really sorry about that. I just got lazy :P Thanks to you all who left feedback that was really great, don't stop! :D Well here you go the next chapter, finally, let me know if its stupid :P hehe :D  
  
****  
  
"Glad you could join me" came the low sinister voice from some speaker hidden in the room.  
  
Maria turned around and faced the mirrored wall opposite her.  
  
"What are you going to do to me?" She asked in a shaky voice, cursing herself, for showing her weakness. Now they are going to think that she is easy to break.  
  
"Please Miss Deluca, if you will just cooperate, there will be nothing to be frightened of."  
  
Maria couldn't help but snort as she heard the threatening tone the invisible guy was using.  
  
"Now I will ask you again, where are the aliens?"  
  
"I don't know what you are talking about"  
  
"Miss Deluca you are trying my patience. We know you were contacted by them, what did they tell you?"  
  
"I don't know what you are talking about."  
  
"Yes you do, we know they were in Los Angeles, but they are gone. What did the contents of the letter say?"  
  
Maria thought back to the letter, it only said that they were all fine and the FBI hadn't found them yet. It never mention where they will be heading.  
  
Maria decided that the best thing to do right now is to continue the act dumb, if the FBI found out there was nothing in the letter they would kill her and Jesse for sure.  
  
"I don't know what you are talking about"  
  
"Your little human friend burnt the letter before we could make it to his apartment. I want to know what that letter says NOW!"  
  
His voice boomed throughout the room. Maria closed her eyes willing her food to stay down.  
  
Maybe she was wrong, maybe they wont kill her if she told them the letter, there was nothing important in it anyway. She decided to give it a shot, as it was her only option.  
  
"If I tell you what it says, you have to promise me that you will let Jesse and me go."  
  
She knew that it most likely wouldn't happened, but she couldn't stand this anymore, it was better being dead than being tortured.  
  
"Very well Miss Deluca I give you my word."  
  
"The letter only said that they were all fine and that you haven't found them yet. That is all it says."  
  
"My patience has run out. You will regret not telling me after I'm through with you"  
  
It never occurred to Maria that he wouldn't believe her! She started to panic,  
  
'Oh my god, oh my god!' "I'm telling the truth, I swear!" She cried desperately, as she backed into the corner and hunched down.  
  
A hidden door in next to the mirrored wall opened up and in walked 5 people in white suits, wheeling a hospital trolley.  
  
"Oh my God! I'm telling the truth, you have to believe me!"  
  
"Oh we believe you" said the man behind the glass in a humours voice, "I am just seeing what else we can get out of you."  
  
Two of the white suited men came forward and roughly grabbed Maria by the arms.  
  
"No! Don't, I'm telling the truth!!!!" She screamed as they struggled to strap her to the trolley. 


	5. Chapter 5

Hey! I bet u all thought I wasn't going to update ;) hehe proved u all wrong! This has taken me ages to write because I don't exactly know where it is heading. Read and enjoy, and if you want feel free to visit my live journal

: 

Enjoy! And review!!!!!!!

Maria laid strapped to the trolley, blinking in an attempt to help her eyes adjust to the bright white lights that shone down on her.

The five men in the white suits had left her alone for a few hours now; at least she thought it was a few hours. She had managed to finally control her shaking and sobbing.

Maria closed her eyes, wishing it all away, pushing one of her favourite memories into her mind. Her first kissed with Michael; it was so unexpected, yet so wonderful. It was usually painful dredging up these memories but at the moment it took her away from the horrors of this room.

The banging of the door snapped Maria out of her reverie. The unmistakably squeaking of trolley wheels echoed throughout the room.

Maria kept her eyes securely closed vainly trying to enter into her daydream again. "Miss Deluca" Maria that she could feel the hot breath - of Agent Duncan - against her cheek.

"Miss Deluca" he said again, "I think you will want to see this." Maria continued to ignore him, she just did not want to open her eyes and face what she knew was there.

A thump was heard followed by a groan of pain that was unmistakably Jesse's. That did the trick. Maria's eyes flew open and landed on Jesse, who lay next to her. Jesse turned to her and attempted a small smile.

"Hey Ria" Jesse said in a voice that was barely audible. Jesse had his shirt off and his body was covered in fresh bruisers.

Jesse opened his mouth to say something else, but Duncan cut him off.

"Now Miss Deluca, Jesse here is just going to be an example of what we are capable of. Wheel her over there." Duncan pointed to the spot right opposite Jesse.

"These here," Duncan said holding up a contraption, that looked like a head piece with little hooks,

"are to stop you from closing your eyes, I want you to watch everything." Duncan gave an evil little smirk as he descended upon Maria.

Maria tried to keep her eyes closed, she thrashed her head about, trying to shake them off, but it was no use, they managed to keep her head still and pry open her eyes.

The little hooks poked painfully into her eyelids and her eyes burned like hell.

"Everyone comfortable?" Duncan asked, a smile playing on his lips. It was obvious how much he was enjoying this.

"Dr. Stevens, if you may." One of the men in the whites suits can forward and placed a try of sharp looking instruments on a stand next to Jesse's bed. Jesse was trying to be brave for Maria, but she could see the small quivers that plagued his body.

"I'm sorry," Maria whispered to him. She couldn't do anything for him, just watch. Jesse looked at her, the fear evident in his eyes. He moved his lips and the smallest sound wafted over towards Maria. "Be strong."

Agent Duncan clapped his hands gleefully, "enough chit chatter and let's get on with it!"

He was acting like a little boy in a candy store. Maria looked at him with so much hatred that she had ever felt before,

"when I get out of here" she said in a dangerously low voice, "you will be sorry you ever laid hands on us."

Duncan strolled over, and lowered his face so it was only inches away from Maria's face,

"Oh I don't think so Miss Deluca. A miracle would be needed to get you out of here, and as we all know a miracle does not happen to scum of the earth people."

Maria spat right in his face, Duncan stood up and wiped it off, he struck out his hand, striking her cheek,

"do that again and I will put you in a far worse position than dear Jesse here"

With that said, Duncan turned around and with a slight nod to Dr Stevens moved towards the side. Dr Stevens picked up a cattle prod, "just for started" he said and moved towards Jesse.

A/N: Review and let me know if you want me to continue on with the story, because I'm kind of bored with it at the moment and I have no idea where it is going to head! But if u really really want me to continue review and let me know! :-D


End file.
